clans_of_the_mirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowwalker
Shadowwalker (Zero) is a black haired Wild Cat Laguz with red eyes, a bushy tail and brown cats ears. He was raised by a loner and was found by BeastClan after his mentor passed away. Appearance Apprentice Version Warrior Version Zero has short, black hair which is covered under a hood, while his eyes have a red color. He is wearing a scarf over his moth, which he often uses to hide his expressions from others. Though he is a half-blood, he has cat ears and a tail which show clearly that he is partly a Laguz. Shadowwalker's clothes are common nomad clothes, but they are featured with a shoulder armor and a belt. Beast Form Personality and Interests Zero is blunt and does not know how to express himself nor does he know what love and all those kind emotions are. This is making him a cold person, but if he was taught about these while he was younger, he might understand them a little better. Zero became colder after Scars "death" and keeps to himself more then he would have normally, though the others do not know his normal way and think that keeping to himself is normal for him. Zero prefers not to get into other peoples business and hopes that others would do the same for him. Relationships Maplestar Shadowwalker got to know Mapleleaf not long ago. He was the first friend he had in BeastClan. Because of his kindness, Zero soon felt different when he was around him. He obviously fell in love with him, but did not know what those feelings meant to be. After a while he had to tell Mapleleaf, but was rejected because his crush is used to be straight. He then gave up on him. Crimsoncrow Precious Dream Kichodesu is the mate of Zero. They met each other while playing in the snowy fields in the BeastClan territory and kept meeting each other, until they fell in love. Though of their young age, they decided to become mates when Kichodesu is a warrior and so it happened. History In the Before Series Not that long after his mother has died, a beast comes to Zero's home. Hearing a child crying he enters, only to find Zero crying over his mothers body, begging her to wake up. Walking over to him, as kindly as he could, he asks what is wrong, but Zero sits up and looks at this man in fear. He hesitates a bit, but then he answers that he is hungry and wants his mother to wake up, wiping away his tears. Apparently the beast starts to feel sympathy for the helpless creature. He tells the young creature his mother won't get up anymore. Zero, now starting to feel sad instead of angry, asks him what he means and tells him that his name is Zero with a brave attitude. The beast only smiles at him, from under his fur. He reveals that his name is Scar. With Scar raising Zero, he finds out that he has a talent for hiding and starts to train him as a rogue, calling him Shadow. As Zero gets older, he becomes very good at being a rogue and the humans start to call him the Shadow Walker. On their travels, Zero and Scar are sparing, when Scar falls of a cliff nearby. Zero, feeling responsible for the accident, goes to find him, but has no luck with it. Believing he is dead, he collapses in a small clearing in the woods, only to be found by a BeastClan patrol, existing of Mapleleaf, Thistlefang and Tia. In the Original Series First Generation Shadowwalker is seen in the BeastClan camp together with Tia, when they find Crow, hiding in the tree. He is the first one who gets mad at Crow for spying and is often seen in arguments with him. When he talks to Mapleleaf in the conversation about Crow, it seems like he has a crush on the deputy, making him blush by his words over and over again. ... Second Generation He is appointed as the mentor of Tanisha, known as Light. At their first training, he teaches her how to cook and explains the Clan Code to her and how assasins live, other than the clan creatures. Character Gallery No Pictures available Trivia *Zero is a Half-Blood, because his mother was a Human. Family Members Mate: Precious Dream: Sons: Blackberry: Leafriver: Tree Ceremonies No Ceremonies revealed Quotes No Quotes revealed Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Loner Category:BeastClan Members Category:Warriors Category:BeastClan Warriors Category:Half-Blood